A Warrior's Path
by monkeyboy92
Summary: The story of how James cahnged and how he and Lily got together.
1. Changed

A Warrior's Path

Chapter 1: Changed

----

It was September 1, 1977. Many would have been happy on this day, for it was the day that they went back to Hogwarts. But not James Potter. Not the person who'd lost so much in such a recent amount of time. Not the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself.

If you had seen James on this date, you never would have guessed that at the end of the previous June, he was indeed a joker, a prankster. He was now Head Boy of the school, angry, and a warrior. Sure, that joker was still in there, under layers of pain… great emotional pain. For just that summer, his parents had been murdered, by the very person that they opposed… and from that day on, he hadn't quite been the same… he'd changed.

--

Lily Evans's POV

YAY! I'm Head Girl! All my dreams are coming true. I am slightly sad, though, that this will be the last time I shall go to Hogwarts. I must quickly get to the Head's compartment! When I got there, I found James Potter, the Head Boy. He looked downcast, angry, his black hair, trailing into his face. I of course knew what had happened to his family. I mean, who wouldn't have heard about the death of the Potters, who were so very high in the Wizarding Social Status? What surprised me, was not the downcast, angry look in his eyes, that were so full of vengeance, but what was on his lap, and next to him. Also, he was wearing battle robes, while polishing a _sword!_ Next to him was a battle axe, daggers, knives, a bow, and a quiver of arrows, among other weapons of war. I looked at him incredulously.

"James… where did you get this… stuff!" I yelled at him.

"Family heirlooms. I swore to avenge my parents' murders." He said simply.

"But, you can't bring this to school!" I yelled. "And what are you doing here?" I should have guessed then.

"I'm Head Boy." James said, gesturing the badge that I had failed to notice on his chest. He went back to polishing. I was too flustered so I ran out of the compartment.

--

Though she did not here it, James at this point said "And I'm fighting for you, Lily Evans."

--

Sirius Black's POV

Gah! I'm losing Prongs, I'm losing my best friend! I'm really worried about Prongs, he's been rather distant since his parents were murdered.

We had been out at a club that night, and when we came back to Potter Manor, the house was all dark. We cautiously went into the house so that we didn't wake up anybody. We went into the Living Room, and saw all of the House Elves. I mean ALL of them. (The Potters had about 500) they were all gathered around two figures. When James fought through and saw his father (who looked just like him) and mother on the ground, dead as a doornail, he ran forward and sank to his knees. On the ground, next to them, was a piece of paper:

_Potter,_

_Heed this warning, Potter. If you do not, you will see each person you love WILL die._

Under this was a picture of the Dark Mark. There was no mistaking who wrote the message. Voldemort Himself had come to dispose of the Potters. However under this was another piece of paper, and I noticed that it was blank. However, underneath it I saw another blank piece of paper, only with Mr. Potter's signature. I knew that this was charmed so that only Potters could read it.

"What's it say"

_Dear James,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but If you have this letter, we (your mother and I) are dead. You know that room which you've tried to get into time and time again… the one we've told you never to enter? Go in there and place your hand upon the mirror. Use everything in the adjoining room that opens to fight evil. _

_Use it well,_

_Christopher H. Potter_

We then went into the mentioned room, and James followed the instructions. There was a flash of light, and the wall sunk into the floor. We entered the opened room. Inside were many weapons. Knives, daggers, swords, battle robes. Most importantly, on an alter, in a stone, strangely similar to Excalibur of King Arthur, was a sword. James went up and pulled it out with extreme ease. I then noticed that inscribed was:

_Only a true Gryffindor may lift this sword. Use this against evil of any kind._

Under this was a list of names, apparent 'true Gryffindors' and James' name was flashing red. Under it was MY name! James began to whip around the sword, while explaining that it was Gryffindor's sword. I sat awed. He then went around collecting weapons. That was the night my best friend changed, and the light of anger and vengeance has not gone out since.


	2. Worry and Pain

A Warrior's Path

Chapter Two: Worry and Pain

James' POV

Sure, I've changed a lot in the past month or so. Sure I'm angry all the time. But don't I have a good enough reason. I had just finished polishing my weapons and arming my self when the Prefects began arriving. I saw

Lily walk in, and she looked worried. Probably about me… I mean, I did have weapons in my possession. Oh yeah, and I was wearing battle robes. I still love her… my stomach still flops when I see her. I shake myself mentally.

"Ok, I'll go over the requirements, and what you will be up against as prefects. Then Lily, here will go over patrolling and such. Okay, many of you have heard of the new threat: Voldemort." Many flinched at the name. "Okay, now, don't finch at his name, it's just a name. However in light of recent events, I have been asked to teach you all ways to defend yourselves in anyway possible. This means with swords," Summoned one "Daggers" Summoned another "Bow and Arrows," summoned mine "Physically, and Magically. You must be ready, aware at all times. I expect you to come to the Great Hall every Tuesday at 7:00 pm, right after dinner, for training." I said into their incredulous faces, "Any questions, please contact me in the Head Dorms." I abruptly sat down.

--

Lily's POV

It's almost unbelievable how much James has changed. He's angry. I almost liked him at the end of the year too… ah well. I just spoke to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who insisted I "meet with them." Apparently they needed my help in 'getting their friend back' show him some sense, soften him up. I saw how worried they were, and had just come from meeting James…. We are ALL worried about him. I'll have to talk to him later.

--

It had been a few hours, it was around 10:00 PM when I tried to talk to him in the Head Boy's room. It appeared that he was playing guitar…..

I was completely horrified.

This was what he was singing:

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

That was when I noticed the knife in his hands. "Goodbye, Lily, Goodbye Sirius, goodbye World." He whispered. Before I had known what I was doing, I jumped in front of the blade, and yelled, "JAMES!"

--

Gryffindor Tower

Sirius' POV

I was going up to bed, when I heard the yell that chilled me to the bone: "JAMES!" I realized that it was coming from the Heads' Dorms. I raced through the passage I knew led there. I noticed the blood seeping from James's room. I flung open the door just in time to see Lily fall to the ground… blood was coming from a cut in her side. I also arrived in time to see my best friend stab himself in the chest. He was about to slice up his lungs, when I jumped in. I took the knife out his chest right before he collapsed from pain. I yelled as loudly as I could:

"DUMBLEDORE!" I knew that this call would immediately find the man next to the source of the call. He looked at James and Lily in disbelief… then said "Sirius, go get Madame Pomphry." I rushed out into the hall. I must have woken up half the castle, so many people were out. I took every shortcut I could. I found Pomphry outside the infirmary.

"You called for Dumbledore?"

"Yes, c'mon."

I led her back to the Head Dorm, where I saw the Headmaster had moved James and Lily to the sofa in their Common Room. I was relieved to see that both of them were breathing—though shallowly.

While the nurse went about bandaging up their wounds Dumbledore summoned me over.

"What happened?" he asks me.

"I dunno…. I think that James was going to attempt suicide. Perhaps he tried once, Lily tried to stop him… and he then thought that he had killed her too."

"… so he couldn't bear to live without her and decided to 'join' her in 'death'." The Headmaster finished.

"Er, yeah."


	3. Waking Up and Realizations

A Warrior's Journey

Chapter 3: Waking Up and Realizations

James' POV

Ugh… man that hurts. What did I do? What have I done? That's when I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by white sheets. I got up. _What was I thinking?_ I jumped up and realized I was shirtless… and that I was in the infirmary. I shouted when I felt someone hugging me… someone with red hair.

"_Lily?_" I asked incredulously.

"WERE YOU INSANE?"

"Um, no just quite threatened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'll start where… well it began. Some of you may be under the impression that the first letter from Voldemort, was the one I got when my parents were murdered. If so, you've all had false impressions. I've been getting letters that were similar to that one, for four or five years. At first they were all geared to hurting me physically which didn't perturb me at all. Voldemort figured this out eventually. Of course, at this time, he wasn't all that powerful, so I didn't take them that seriously. But then he came to power. He knew that the only way to get to me was through my friends and family. The letters became more frequent. Once a month. I began to see that the only way that I would be able protect my friends indefinitely was death."

"Hold up, why couldn't you do whatever he wanted you?"

"You don't know how Voldemort operates. He wanted me on his side, because he saw me as a threat." Here I snorted. "Even at thirteen. And even if I did join him, he would use threats as ways to enforce that I did his jobs. So through this I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't give into him, but if I died, I'd die by getting killed through him. However, he got frustrated. So he knew exactly how to strike a chord. My parents. That was the last straw. In order to see that nobody else got hurt, I planned on killing myself. However…" I paused here. "I knew I wouldn't be able to kill myself without reason. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. I would have stopped. However, Lily, didn't realize this, and stepped in. I thought that for sure she was dead. So NOW I had a reason to die. Of course Sirius heard Lily's shout, and came. Now I'm grateful though."

I smiled at them, as everyone, except for the headmaster, looked at me in disbelief.

"Hmm," said Dumbledore. "That seems familiar. Just replace the Voldemorts with Grindelwald, Lily with Katharine, and Sirius with George." He was smiling.

"This happened to my Father!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, let's hope that this comes out to the same way. I am afraid that you may have missed this in the Artillery Room."

He hands me a piece of parchment.

_Dear James, _

_Please do not make the same mistake that I did when I was 17. Live your life to the fullest. Do NOT sink as low to kill yourself. Heed this warning._

_Good Luck,_

_Christopher H. Potter_

I was shocked. My father had known my reaction! He had foreseen EVERYTHING that has happened. Suddenly, I felt strange…

--

Sirius' POV

Okay, he owes me BIG time for this! I mean, not only did I save his life, but he's been keeping secrets from me! Suddenly, James sort of… well flipped out of he room and disappeared.

"What the…"

"Relax… his parents are angry right now I think."

A minute later, James, appeared out of thin air, holding his head. Before Lily rushed over to him (I was quite surprised when she did this, I was under the impression that she hated him) He looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "You know, I was missing you under you did that!"

Basically, that day, I got my friend back.


End file.
